Je l'aime , il changera
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés alors je vous laisse découvrir ce petit one-shot sur Naruto et Sasuke


Coucou , Voilà un One-shot sur Naruto et Sasuke en espérant qu'il vous plaîra

Je L'aime , Il changera

POV Naruto

J'en peux plus pourquoi il a fallu qu'il change , je ne le reconnais plus , il n'est plus l'homme avec lequel je me suis engagé. Je le regarde il est allongé à côté de moi .Il dort. Moi je ne trouve pas le sommeil , je décide de me levé malgré mais blessures , je fais un effort de me levé sans faire de bruit , je m'habille et je sort en prenant les clé de ma voiture et part en direction de cher ma sœur jumelle . Je m'arrête et souffle un bon coup puis me dirige devant sa porte je toque , je sonne puis elle vient m'ouvrir. Elle me regarde choqué.

...: Naruto.  
Naruto: Shana.

Dans l'état dans lequel je suis elle prend ma main et sans un mots, me fait rentrer . On se dirige vers le salon puis elle me tend un vers d'eau , elle c'est pourquoi je suis là même si c'est dure, elle sais pourquoi .

Shana: Naruto sa va . _(Silence) _Me dit pas qu'il ta encore touché . Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Naruto: C'est bon laisse tombé je veut pas que tu te fasse du soucie pour moi.  
Shana: Comment sa tu veut pas que je me fasse du soucie pour toi . Je te signale que t'es mon frère et c'est normale , alors va s'y dis moi , raconte moi .

Je respire un bon coup puis je me lance dans mon récit , je vais tout lui dire. Lui dire se qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui parce que j'en peux plus de vivre comme sa .

Naruto: Tu sais tout est de ma faute , je suis le seul fautif il n'est pour rien et pourtant je sais qu'il veut que mon bonheur mais moi je ne lui apporte que du malheur. Je ne l'écoute pas , je le désobéi , j'ai mal réagis . Il fallait simplement que je l'écoute pour ne pas l'énervé . Puis je me suis permis de lui faire une crise parce qu'il était rentré tard , mais c'est juste que s'est temps-ci il est fêtard. En plus je suis sortit dans la journée alors qu'il me l'avait interdis. Normale qu'il ma frappe si il trouve que je dérape .  
Comprend moi Shana je l'aime , il ne refera pas la même , il changeras et deviendra quelqu'un de bien et droit .

J'en peux plus et je craque , je pleur et ma sœur me serre fort dans ses bras , je me sens protégé , je ne veux plus partir et pourtant il va falloir que j'affronte une bonne fois pour toute la réalité , il va falloir que je sois fort pour ne pas décevoir les personnes qu'il me reste et qu'il me sont chère.

Shana: Mais arrête Naruto de dire que c'est toujours de ta faute , c'est pas de ta faute et c'est pas normale qu'il te maltraite . Bon sens comment cela a pu arrivé vous étiez pourtant bien et là regarde toi dans lequel état il te met . Si les parents le savent ils feront sûrement quelque choses.  
Naruto: Non surtout pas il faut que personne d'autre que toi ne la sache . S'il te plais ne le dis à personne .  
Shana: D'accord mais dis moi au moins pourquoi il ta touché .

Mais là j'ai peur je ne veux surtout pas le lui dire se qu'il c'est passé se soir et pourtant si je le fais j'ai l' impression que sa me libérera un peu de cette journée affreuse .

Shana: N'ai pas peur Naruto , raconte moi tout , je suis là.

Elle me caresse délicatement ma joue telle une mère à son fils . Ma sœur a toujours était là près de moi , elle a toujours fait les choses bien pour me rendre heureux . Puis en rencontrant mon compagnon Sasuke Uchiwa je croyais que tout irais pour le mieux et pourtant aujourd'hui se n'est plus le cas . Je souffle encore un bon coup puis me relance.

Naruto: Se soir il est rentré bourré , et puis il ma frappé . Il a levé la main sur moi et m'a obligé a faire des choses que je ne voulais pas . Et encore maintenant , je sens ses coups sur moi, sur mon corps et je n'arrête pas de me rappelé le décor. Ses coups de poings sur mes reins. Son regard froid broyant du noir. Il avais une envie de me tuer mais il s'est seulement soulagé . Ses coup de pied son seulement pour lui des caresses , sa l'aide de le sortir de sa détresse . Tu sais Shana il était devenu mon autre , jusqu'à se qu'il se transforme en monstre . Pourtant je l'aime Shana et pour lui je retient toute ma haine . Il m'avais promis mont et merveille il m'avais promis la lune et enfin de compte je me retrouve sous une dune . Il m' a promis qu'il changera et fortement j y crois . Je crois en lui , je crois fort en lui , on en ressortira pas démuni.. Je crois en moi, je crois fort en moi , je serais fort quoi qu'il en soit. Je crois en nous , je crois fort en nous parce qu'on iras jusqu'au bout.  
Shana: Naruto, pourquoi , pourquoi tous ceci (_dit elle en pleurant)_  
Naruto: Car je me suis engagé Shana en vers sa famille et la notre. Alors jusqu'au bout j'irais car je resterais siens . Comprend moi je l'aime , il ne refera pas la même . IL changera et deviendra quelqu'un de bien et droit . Quelqu'un de bien et droit , je te jure qu'il changera , oui il changera parce que je l'aime

Fin de POV NARUTO

C 'est dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre qu'il s'échangèrent leurs peine , leurs douleur, leur tristesse , leurs détresse . Mais ils savaient qu'il fallait être fort et ne pas baisser les bras . Alors Naruto il feras tout pour préservé son amours pour Sasuke même si il en devait mourir . Il s'était promis leur amours dans la souffrance comme dans le bonheur même si aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la cas , il s'était promis jusqu'à que la mort les séparent et il compté bien y allé jusqu'au bout .

Voilà j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu , c'est mon tout premier alors soyez exigeant .

J'accepte toute critique .

PS: J'ai écris cette fic à partir des paroles d'une chanson , le titre de la fic et le même que le titre de la chanson

Voilà bisous et je vous dis à plus tard


End file.
